


Caffeina ed endorfine

by Darkevil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coffee Shops, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Sentimental, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkevil/pseuds/Darkevil
Summary: È da circa una settimana che mi sono reso conto di avere un problema. Un grosso, grossissimo problema.Non è di salute, no, grazie al cielo ho una buona costituzione. Non è nemmeno di soldi, lavoro alla scientifica e con lo stipendio riesco a mantenermi senza troppe difficoltà.Non è niente di tutto questo.Il mio maledettissimo problema si trova proprio di fronte a me, a qualche metro di distanza dal mio tavolo, ed ha una chioma rosso sangue e due occhi blu notte talmente intensi da togliere il fiato.
Kudos: 1





	Caffeina ed endorfine

**POV DAVID**

È da circa una settimana che mi sono reso conto di avere un problema. Un grosso, grossissimo problema.

Non è di salute, no, grazie al cielo ho una buona costituzione. Non è nemmeno di soldi, lavoro alla scientifica e con lo stipendio riesco a mantenermi senza troppe difficoltà. No, non è neanche di famiglia, se lo stavate pensando: sono lontano da casa da parecchi anni ormai, vivo da solo e riesco ad essere autosufficiente; la nostalgia l'ho abbandonata quando ero partito, anni orsono, per il militare.

Non è niente di tutto questo.

Il mio maledettissimo problema si trova proprio di fronte a me, a qualche metro di distanza dal mio tavolo, ed ha una chioma rosso sangue e due occhi blu notte talmente intensi da togliere il fiato.

Ho scoperto che è diventato un problema nel momento stesso in cui, casualmente, mi sono trovato un passaggio in questa caffetteria, dopo una pesante giornata di lavoro. Non c'ero mai stato prima perché di solito abito in un'altra zona e vengo qui in macchina, la pausa caffè la faccio in ufficio alle macchinette (anche se chiamare caffè quell'intruglio annacquato è un complimento) e quando esco da lavoro sono abituato a tornare dritto a casa, pronto a spararmi qualche puntata di una delle mie serie tv preferite sul divano.

Insomma, il punto è che non ero affatto preparato a quel che successe quell'unica volta in cui decisi di provare questa caffetteria all'angolo della strada, spronato dal bisogno urgente di caffeina per affrontare del lavoro arretrato che avevo quella sera.

Certo, come no. Cioè, quello era l'intento, ma tutto è andato a farsi benedire quando al mio tavolo si era avvicinato il cameriere, per prendere la mia ordinazione. Dio mio.

Appena ho alzato lo sguardo sono rimasto folgorato di fronte al ragazzo più bello che io abbia mai visto nella mia semplice vita di etero confuso e demotivato.

Sì ok, detta così sembra un cliché esageratissimo, ma non scherzo affatto sulla sua bellezza.

In quel momento mi prese un languore allo stomaco mai provato prima, mentre scannerizzavo letteralmente quel cameriere dalla testa ai piedi: come poteva esistere qualcuno di così bello? Per giunta a lavorare in una caffetteria, molto frequentata, nessuno lo toglie, ma uno come lui era decisamente inadeguato lì.

Ce lo avrei visto molto meglio sulla copertina di una rivista di moda, o sulla locandina di un film, possibilmente a luci rosse. Sicuramente non qui, di fronte a me, ad aspettare un'ordinazione che tardava ad arrivare perché io ero troppo imbambolato come uno scemo a fissarlo invece di parlare.

Sorrideva, lui, fissandomi con uno sguardo divertito, mentre sbatteva le lunghe ciglia rosse. Dio, sentivo già i pantaloni stretti…

Sicuramente aveva capito a cosa stavo pensando. O almeno è quel che credetti al tempo e mi sentii ancora più stupido per la figura che ci stavo facendo. Mi affrettai a ordinare e quando il cameriere si allontanò non potei fare a meno di seguirlo con lo sguardo, confuso e stravolto dalle emozioni che aveva provocato in me.

Cioè, insomma, avevo sempre pensato di essere etero… e quello era indubbiamente un ragazzo. Sì, lo era, era una delle cose che avevo controllato mentre gli facevo la radiografia e beh, anche se lo negavo non penso proprio di averlo fatto perché avessi dubbi sul suo sesso.

Mentre ero perso a riflettere sul perché un ragazzo me lo avesse fatto venire duro mi arrivò l'ordinazione e di nuovo i miei ormoni esplosero alla vicinanza con quel cameriere.

Non c'è nemmeno bisogno di specificare che per il resto della serata la mia mente aveva fatto le valigie verso gayopoli… e intanto il lavoro arretrato continuò ad accumularsi.

A questo punto qualcuno potrebbe pensare che il mio problema si chiama "scoperta della propria sessualità", ma no.

Quella questione la risolsi senza troppi sconvolgimenti: dopo qualche giorno a indagare su me stesso avevo realizzato di essere bisessuale e in seguito all'iniziale stupore mi iniziai ad abituare abbastanza rapidamente ai miei nuovi gusti. Non ero mai stato ottuso o pregiudizievole, anzi, in passato mi era capitato di vedere diversi film o serie tv con personaggi omosessuali e alcune coppie mi piacevano pure, ma allora non li avrei mai associati alla mia situazione, mentre ora tutto sembrava acquisire un senso .

Il mio problema aveva un nome specifico, nome che scopri solo dopo giorni e giorni di frequentazione di quella caffetteria, con l'unico scopo di vedere una sola persona…

Ramόn.

Lo sentii per caso pronuncia da uno dei suoi colleghi e da lì scoprii che aveva origini spagnole, anche se possedeva tratti tipicamente nordici con quella pelle chiara e i capelli rossi.

Fatto sta che da quel momento le mie fantasie, il cui soggetto ora aveva anche un nome, si triplicarono, di pari passo con le occhiate, i sorrisi e i brevi discorsi che riuscivo ad avere con lui.

Ebbene, ripeto, era proprio lui il mio problema, non la mia sessualità ora non più tanto confusa.

Ramόn.

Dio quanto lo desideravo.

Mi piaceva tutto di lui, era un sogno erotico personificato: aveva una voce calda e sensuale, un sorriso da far tremare le gambe e un modo di interagire con le persone dannatamente provocante, soprattutto quando si lisciava i capelli… ah, quanto avrei voluto affondare le dita in quella chioma ondulata e fiammante e tirarlo a me per divorargli quelle labbra rosee e invitanti… ecco, ci risiamo. Mi sono di nuovo perso nelle mie fantasie bollenti.

Per fortuna almeno stavolta ho avuto la decenza di non farlo davanti a lui. Ormai penso che tutti i dipendenti che lavorano lì hanno capito che gli muoio dietro e sicuramente anche lui lo sa. Eppure io non ho mai avuto il coraggio di fare il primo passo e lui non sembra interessato a fare qualcosa per cambiare la situazione.

Nonostante ciò non si risparmia di ricambiare ogni mio sguardo con uno ammaliante, il che mi confonde tantissimo, e ben presto mi sono accorto che viene esclusivamente da lui al mio tavolo, sia per prendere le ordinazioni che per servirle.

Davvero non capisco se sia interessato o se il suo atteggiamento sia solo un modo per avermi come cliente fisso.

\- Il solito? - mi chiese in quel momento, strappandomi dai miei pensieri e facendomi sussultare leggermente.

Sono una persona davvero patetica.

E sento di esserlo ancor di più quando, dopo un “sì, grazie” stentato, mi perdo a fissare il suo didietro mentre sculetta via da me, rendendomi ad ogni passo sempre più gay e sempre meno bisessuale.

**POV RAMÓN**

Ed eccolo di nuovo lì, il mio personalissimo ammiratore, come ogni giorno ormai. Non si perde neanche un appuntamento il bel biondino.

Lo guardo di sottecchi e lo becco a fissarmi il sedere. Mi viene da ridere ma mi trattengo.

Non è mia intenzione insultare i suoi sentimenti, ma è davvero troppo carino vederlo arrossire come un peperone ogni volta che intercetto i suoi sguardi, oppure quando si incespica con le parole mentre mi fa l'ordinazione o quando sussulta ogni volta che mi avvicino.

È così spontaneo nelle sue reazioni che non resisto e continuo a stuzzicarlo, per metterlo in difficoltà.

Non è certo la prima volta che qualcuno mi fa la corte, sono abituato alle occhiate lascive e alle dichiarazioni d'amore, ma lui… lui sembra un caso a parte. Se ne sta semplicemente lì, seduto al tavolo, ad adorarmi con lo sguardo, senza fare niente in particolare per parlarmi o provarci con me.

Ammetto che questo particolare mi incuriosisce e irrita allo stesso tempo. Insomma, è anche molto carino, non capisco se la sua mancanza di iniziativa sia dovuta alla timidezza o ad una scarsa fiducia in se stesso.

\- Per quanto ancora lo lascerai sulle spine? - intervenne una voce a rompere il flusso dei miei pensieri.

Mi voltai verso Scarlett, la mia collega, che in quel momento mi fissava con un pizzico di divertimento nello sguardo mentre preparava il caffè. Ebbene, ormai questa non relazione era diventata di dominio pubblico lì in caffetteria e gli altri miei colleghi erano diventati ufficialmente spettatori, avidi di notizie sugli sviluppi della vicenda.

In una parola: erano tutti dei grandi impiccioni. Ma d'altro canto eravamo in un luogo pubblico, era inevitabile che dopo un po' i nostri flirt con gli sguardi destassero l'attenzione di terzi.

\- Mh, non lo so. Ci sto pensando - risposi, sbuffando una risata, mentre preparavo il vassoio per l'ordinazione di un altro tavolo.

Anche lei ridacchiò.

\- Sei terribile. Poverino, non merita tutta quest'agonia - continuò lei, lanciando uno sguardo nella sua direzione.

\- E dire che di solito vi lamentate della facilità con cui mi porto a letto la gente - replicai con un sorrisetto furbo.

\- Io non mi sono mai lamentata - disse lei, ammiccando.

Se ve lo state chiedendo, sì, sono andato a letto anche con Scarlett.

Davvero un'esperienza travolgente, ma la cosa non è mai andata oltre, anche perché siamo troppo amici per poter costruire qualcosa di diverso.

Inoltre di solito le relazioni non fanno per me. Altro motivo per cui sto esitando invece di andare a provarci spudoratamente con quel biondino: mi sembra troppo un tipo da relazione seria e io non sono affatto sicuro di volerla.

Mi sono sempre trovato bene nella mia vita da libertino, non so come la prenderei a dover rinunciare alle mie scopate da mille e una notte, anche se con lui forse poteva valere la pena rischiare.

Ciò che era certo è che volevo portarmelo a letto. Lo avevo pensato fin dalla prima volta che avevo notato i suoi occhi persi su di me: mentre mi scannerizzava con lo sguardo mi aveva fatto fremere di aspettativa ea dirla tutta mi sarei aspettato una proposta immediata, a cui avrei senza esitazione detto di sì.

Eppure non era successo niente di tutto ciò e ormai da una settimana andavamo avanti con quel teatrino, che sebbene mi divertisse mi stava rendendo anche molto voglioso.

\- Devo ammettere, comunque, che sta tenendo duro. Mi aspettavo che dopo qualche giorno avrebbe mollato - continuò Scarlett.

Osservazione più che giusta. In effetti anch'io lo pensavo e all'inizio non me ne dispiacevo: era partito come un gioco e pensavo sarebbe finito in breve tempo. Ma a quanto pare avevo sottovalutato la determinazione del mio ammiratore numero uno. Davvero impressionante, lo ammetto.

Anche per questo motivo avevo deciso, per pura sfida personale, di sospendere momentaneamente le mie scopate occasionali per tutta la durata di quel gioco, accontentandomi di semplici seghe che però non mi soddisfacevano appieno.

Sì, sono uno a cui piacciono le sfide, soprattutto se riguardano il sesso. Forse anche per questo stavo diventando parecchio impaziente.

\- In effetti. Voglio vedere se mi desidera abbastanza da concedergli il sesso più indimenticabile della sua vita - risposi con un sorriso malizioso.

Ebbene, sono abbastanza sicuro di me. Gli altri dicono che sono vanesio ed esibizionista, ma dal mio punto di vista penso semplicemente di avere una buona stima di me stesso. Ok, forse sono un po 'narcisista. Giusto un poco.

\- Sei il solito - ghignò la mia amica.

\- Lo so e so che mi ami per questo! - la presi in giro, per poi andare a portare l'ordinazione al tavolo di un gruppetto di ragazzi.

Mentre li servivo uno di questi ci provò con me e non mi stupì affatto che fosse un ragazzo. Di solito riuscivo a sballare gli ormoni di tutti, qualunque fosse il loro sesso.

\- Oh, mi dispiace. Vedi, ho già uno spasimante che mi sta facendo una corte serrata da giorni ormai. Devo dare la precedenza a lui - risposi al tipo con un sorrisetto disarmante, sapendo che il biondino era abbastanza vicino da potermi sentire.

Chissà se qualche provocazione lo avrebbe smosso.

**POV DAVID**

Cosa? Quando? Come?

Avevo sentito bene? Davvero Ramόn aveva pronunciato quelle parole? Sentii il mio cuore saltarmi in gola e iniziare a battere frenetico.

Diamine, già lo sapevo che lui si era accorto del mio interesse, quindi perché reagivo come un verginello colto in flagrante?

Sobbalzai leggermente quando poco dopo la sua mano elegante e affusolata comparve nel mio campo visivo per poggiare sul tavolo la tazzina del caffè.

Ottimo, la solita figuraccia da rituale è stata fatta anche oggi.

Perso nella mia agitazione non riuscii a cogliere nemmeno quel che disse. Un attimo dopo me lo ritrovai più vicino, decisamente molto più vicino di quanto fosse mai stato, tanto che le sue labbra a momenti sfioravano il mio orecchio.

\- Desidera altro, signore? -

Fu il suo sussurro sensuale.

Dio.

In un attimo mi diventò duro come una mazza.

Mi voltai leggermente a guardarlo e mi sentii arrossire: non avevo mai avuto l'occasione di osservarlo da così vicino… aveva un delizioso profumo, non so se per qualche shampoo che usava o che altro; avrei potuto sentirlo per ore senza stancarmi mai.

Sta di fatto che quella vicinanza mi fece così effetto da non riuscire a spiccicare parola.

Che figura ridicola.

Le altre volte almeno abbozzavo un "grazie", ma ora le parole sembravano non volermi proprio uscire di bocca.

\- Tutto bene? - continuò lui, poggiandomi una mano sulla spalla e il mio cervello mandò altri mille allarmi.

Non ci capivo più niente, ero proprio partito, ma forse fu proprio per la dipartita del mio cervello che non riuscii a gestire i miei soliti freni inibitori.

\- Mi chiamo David, piacere -

Mi sentii dire con orrore.

Molto bene, una risposta sensatissima alla sua domanda.

Vidi gli angoli della sua bocca piegarsi all'insù a formare quel suo bellissimo sorriso malizioso.

Volevo baciarlo, diamine.

\- Finalmente so il nome del mio ammiratore - commentò lui, decisamente compiaciuto - piacere di conoscerti, io mi chiamo Ramόn -.

 _“Oh, questo lo so già”_ pensai, ma almeno ebbi la decenza di non dirlo a voce.

Piuttosto lo guardai stupito e imbarazzato mentre si poggiava con i gomiti sul mio tavolo, reggendosi la testa con le mani, i suoi occhi blu puntati su di me.

\- Io… n-non… - balbettai, facendolo ridacchiare.

Sentii un calore diffondersi nel mio petto: era così bello vederlo ridere, soprattutto se a farlo ridere ero stato io.

\- Mi chiedevo quanto avresti aspettato per dire qualcos'altro oltre le tue ordinazioni ei tuoi “grazie” - continuò lui indisturbato - nessuno mi ha fatto aspettare così tanto, quindi dovrai sdebitarti, sappilo -.

Io… cosa? Come?

Stentavo a credere alle mie orecchie. Però dovevo darmi una svegliata se non volevo mandare definitivamente a benedire la mia dignità e con essa l'occasione che miracolosamente si era creata di parlare con il mio sogno proibito.

Deglutii.

\- Hai da fare stasera? - riuscii a chiedergli, sorprendendo me stesso.

Penso che l'espressione che in quel momento mi rivolse Ramόn fu la più bella, sensuale ed erotica che avessi mai visto in vita mia.

Lo vidi sporgersi verso di me e, prima che potessi fare alcunché, anche solo respirare, mi baciò. Proprio lì, davanti a tutti.

Fui catapultato in un mare di sensazioni forti e travolgenti mentre premeva le sue magnifiche labbra sulle mie. Fremetti come un verginello, neanche fosse il mio primo bacio.

Quando si staccò con un delizioso schiocco boccheggiai, come se avessi fatto una maratona.

Mentre ero in quello stato di stordimento totale lo vidi prendere il suo block notes e scribacchiarci qualcosa, per poi strappare il foglietto e lasciarmelo sul tavolo.

\- Ci vediamo dopo, appena smonto da lavoro - mi sussurrò all'orecchio in una promessa irresistibile, per poi allontanarsi.

Rimasi ancora per qualche istante imbambolato, ancora assuefatto da quel bacio. Poi, lentamente spostai lo sguardo verso il foglietto che mi aveva lasciato, sul quale lessi un numero di cellulare.

Presi un bel respiro, in modo da far andare un po 'di ossigeno al cervello, chissà magari mi aiutava a darmi una svegliata.

Mi aveva lasciato il suo numero. E mi aveva baciato.

Detto sinceramente in quel momento mi sarei fatto anche scopare su quello stesso tavolo e mi sarebbe andato benissimo.

Ma probabilmente la prospettiva di averlo nel mio stesso letto forse ora era meno irraggiungibile di quanto credessi fino a un'ora prima.

Forse avrei potuto sperare anche in qualcos'altro, se quell'appuntamento fosse andato per il verso giusto.

Sentii una strana determinazione montarmi dentro, che alimentò la mia sicurezza: non potevo lasciarmi scappare quell'occasione, avrei fatto di tutto per conquistarlo.

Solo dopo aver stabilito ciò mi concessi di prestare attenzione al mio corpo e abbassai istintivamente lo sguardo.

Cazzo i pantaloni.

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti, rieccomi dopo un secolo che non pubblico ahahah. Questa è una one-shot semplice e senza pretese. L’ho fatta molto di getto, giusto per il gusto di scrivere, seguendo un prompt (coffeeshop) proposto da una mia amica. E niente, sarò felice se qualcuno la troverà piacevole.


End file.
